


Voyeur

by BitterSparks



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Dusche, M/M, Verlegenheit, Voyeurismus
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-20
Updated: 2013-12-20
Packaged: 2018-01-05 06:21:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1090653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BitterSparks/pseuds/BitterSparks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Disclaimer: Nichts von dem hier ist je passiert. Ich kenne keine der auftretenden Personen. Ich möchte niemanden verletzen oder verleumnden.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Voyeur

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Nichts von dem hier ist je passiert. Ich kenne keine der auftretenden Personen. Ich möchte niemanden verletzen oder verleumnden.

Das Türschloss knackte leise. Sebastian hielt unwillkürlich die Luft an und rutschte noch ein paar Zentimeter nach hinten, presste seinen Rücken an das hölzerne Kopfteil des Bettes. Er hörte seinen Puls laut in seinen Ohren hämmern und wagte es nicht, den Blick abzuwenden.  
Ein schmaler Streifen Licht erhellte den dunklen Raum, als die Tür leise geöffnet wurde. Sein Mund war trocken und er schluckte vorsichtig dagegen an, als sich die vertraute Silhouette in der Tür abzeichnete. Der Ältere schaltete das Licht nicht an, sondern zog die Tür wieder zu, hüllte den Raum erneut in Dunkelheit.  
Sebastian wagte kaum zu atmen. Sein Herz raste in seiner Brust. Er sollte nicht hier sein. Er sollte nicht begehren, was er verlangte. In der Dunkelheit konnte er den Größeren kaum sehen, hörte nur, wie Stoff leise raschelte.  
Instinktiv biss er sich auf die Lippen, um jeden Laut zu unterdrücken, und versuchte, sich nicht zu bewegen.

 

Er blinzelte, als die Tür zum Badezimmer geöffnet und das Licht eingeschaltet wurde.  
Die weißen Fliesen schienen nahezu zu leuchten und Sebastian starrte gebannt auf den Finnen, dessen Konturen im plötzlichen Licht scharf zu erkennen waren.  
Sein Herz schlug heftig gegen seine Rippen und sein ganzer Körper kribbelte. Sebastian fühlte den Stoff seiner Kleider hart auf seiner brennenden Haut. Er zog vorsichtig die Beine an, hielt sie wie schützend vor sich.  
Heikki war wunderschön.

 

Ohne einen Laut beobachtete er, wie der Ältere sich den Pullover über den Kopf zog und ihn über einen Stuhl warf. Seine Wangen wurden heiß, als das T-Shirt folgte. Sebastian konnte sehr klar Heikkis Profil erkennen, sah die Umrisse des weißen, harten Körpers.  
Ein tonloses Seufzen entkam ihm, als Heikki ihm den Rücken zuwandte.  
Er hörte das Klimpern der Gürtelschnalle und das metallene Geräusch des Reißverschlusses, als der Ältere seine Jeans öffnete.  
Ein tonloses Wimmern entkam ihm, als Heikki sich bückte und seine Hose abstreifte. Sebastian zog die Beine ein wenig weiter an und keuchte leise, als seine Hand über seinen Schritt strich. Er war erregt. Viel zu sehr. Aber wie sollte er es bei diesem Anblick auch nicht sein?

 

Heikki schien noch nichts bemerkt zu haben, denn er schob seine Kleidung nachlässig mit dem Fuß zur Seite und betrat das Badezimmer.  
Sebastian schloss einen Moment die Augen und versuchte, seinen Atem zu beruhigen.  
Er sah erst wieder hin, als er das Wasser rauschen hörte.  
Um einen guten Blick zu haben, musste er sich ein wenig vorlehnen und er erschrak furchtbar, als das Holz des Rahmens vernehmlich knarrte. Mitten in der Bewegung hielt er inne, aber Heikki schien nichts zu bemerken.

Sebastian konnte seinen Blick nicht von seinem Trainer wenden. Das blonde Haar glänzte dunkler, wie Gold, und hing dem Älteren in die Stirn. Er leckte sich über die Lippen und wagte sich noch einen Zentimeter weiter vor, dankbar dafür, dass das Licht nicht bis zum Bett hin reichte. Er wollte nicht, dass Heikki ihn bemerkte.  
Sein Atem ging schnell, während er den Finnen beobachtete. Er hatte sich so danach gesehnt, ihn so zu sehen. Vollkommen unbefangen, unbedarft. Sebastian griff fester zu und rieb über seine Erektion, die sich unter dem Stoff seiner Jeans abzeichnete.  
Seine Finger zitterten, als er versuchte, die Knöpfe zu öffnen. Er hätte sich besser vorbereiten sollen, aber wer konnte ihm sagen, dass er eine solche Chance noch einmal bekommen würde?

 

Er seufzte erleichtert, als der Druck auf seinen Schritt schwand, ließ sich ein wenig entspannter nach hinten sinken, den Blick immer fest auf Heikki gerichtet.  
Er liebte diesen Mann. Er begehrte diesen weißen, reinen Körper.  
Gerade jetzt drehte er ihm den Rücken zu.  
Das Wasser perlte ungehindert über den breiten, starken Rücken. Verfolgte die Bahnen der Muskeln hin zu den schmalen Hüften, dem festen Hintern. Weiter abwärts über die langen Beine.  
Sebastian versuchte ein Stöhnen zu unterdrücken und grub seine freie Hand fest in die weichen Laken. Er spürte feinen Schweiß auf seinem Rücken.

 

Sebastian meinte, den Duft riechen zu können, den Heikkis Shampoo hatte.  
Das Muskelspiel unter der zarten Haut faszinierte ihn.  
Sebastian blinzelte kaum, als Heikki sich wieder der offenen Tür, ihm, zuwandte. Zu sehr fesselte das Wechselspiel zwischen Spannung und Entspannung den Jüngeren. Er verfolgte gebannt, wie sich der Weg des Wassers über den glatten Körper änderte, während der Finne sich die Haare wusch. Sebastian meinte, das Wasser in seinem Mund zu schmecken, die Hitze auf seiner Haut zu fühlen. Er meinte, Heikkis Atem zu hören und den Herzschlag des Blonden zu fühlen.

Er öffnete den Mund, um besser Luft zu bekommen, und kniff die Augen zusammen, als Heikki wieder einen Schritt zurück machte, sich den weißen, duftenden Schaum aus den glänzend blonden Strähnen spülte. Ein Stich der Eifersucht durchfuhr den Deutschen. Er wäre Heikki gerne so nahe, wie der Schaum es war.

 

Sebastian konnte nicht widerstehen.  
Er konnte nicht vorsichtig, nicht vernünftig sein.  
Er verfolgte gebannt, wie Heikki den Duschkopf zur Seite drehte und nach einer Flasche griff, stöhnte leise, als der Finne ein wenig von der weißen, schimmernden Masse auf seine Hand gab.  
Seine eigene schloss sich fester um seine Erektion. Er schob sich die Hose über die Hüften, um mehr Platz zu haben, zog die Beine noch ein wenig mehr an, um besser zugreifen zu können. Die Hitze in seinem Körper stieg. Es fühlte sich an, als würden nicht nur seine Wangen, sondern sein ganzer Körper brennen. Seine Nerven waren zum Zerreißen gespannt und feiner Schweiß stand auf seiner Stirn.

 

Er wollte mehr.

Er beobachtete, wie Heikki begann, seinen Körper zu waschen, wie er sich sicher und geschmeidig bewegte. Sebastian konnte sich nicht gegen das Gefühl der schlanken Finger wehren, wie sie sich auf seiner Haut anfühlen würden. Sanft, viel sanfter als bei einer normalen Massage, und weich und sicher. Er sehnte sich danach, Heikkis Brust zu berühren, seinen Hals zu küssen.  
Sein Keuchen wurde lauter, abgehackter, als er Heikkis Händen abwärts folgte.  
Er liebte diesen glatten, harten Bauch. Er würde zu gerne mit dem kleinen, ein wenig schiefen Nabel spielen, seine Zähne in die weiße Haut graben.  
Sein Blick wanderte tiefer und seine Hand wurde schneller.  
Heikki war schön.

 

Ein Schauer rann über ihn, als er Heikki stöhnen hörte.  
Gänsehaut überzog seinen Körper, als er sich die Lippen leckte und das Bild in sich aufnahm.

 

Heikki hatte sich zurücksinken lassen, gegen die hellen Fliesen in seinem Rücken.  
Er wirkte so unschuldig, so rein.  
Blondes Haar und weiße, haarlose Haut. Leicht gerötet durch das heiße Wasser, mit duftendem Schaum bedeckt.  
Aber diese roten Lippen, die lustverhangenen Augen…  
Nein, das war der Teufel in ihm.

 

Sebastian sah, wie die Sehnen an Heikkis Hals hervortraten, wie sich der Mund lustvoll verzog. Er hielt den Atem an, als er das Keuchen hörte, und nahm den Rhythmus auf, den Heikki vorgab.  
Er konnte sich vorstellen, dass es Heikkis Hand war, die sein Glied umfasste.  
Er konnte sich vorstellen, dass es der Finne war, der ihm diese Lust schenkte.  
Sein Blick blieb fest auf Heikki gerichtet, seine Phantasie gab ihm noch viel mehr.  
Wie würde es sich jetzt anfühlen, wenn er dort wäre und Heikki berühren könnte?  
Wie würde der Finne sich anhören, wenn er jetzt vor ihm auf die Knie sank und das heiße Glied in seinen Mund nahm?  
Sebastian stöhnte bei dem Gedanken und ließ sich auf die Laken fallen. Er fühlte sich wie im Fieber. Heikki war groß. Die Haut samtig. Er würde seinen Mund ausfüllen.  
Ein heiseres Wimmern kam aus seiner Kehle. Sebastian spürte, dass er nicht mehr lange widerstehen konnte.  
Wie würde sich Heikkis Mund anfühlen?  
Wie würden sich diese roten Lippen anfühlen, wenn sie sich…

 

 

Er biss sich so fest auf die Lippen, dass er Blut schmeckte.  
Sein ganzer Körper krampfte sich zusammen. Seine Nerven schienen zu glühen. Hitze spülte durch seine Adern.  
Sebastian hörte sein Blut in seinen Ohren rauschen und seinen keuchenden Atem.  
Er spürte den Schweiß auf seiner Stirn und die Nässe auf seiner Hand.  
Seine Wangen glühten.  
Sein Mund war trocken.  
Er war vollkommen erschöpft. Sein Kopf fiel zur Seite. Träge blinzelte er in das Licht, bemerkte kaum, dass Heikki die Dusche verlassen hatte.

 

 

Die Luft, die der Ältere mitbrachte, war kühl und Sebastian fühlte, dass er zitterte.  
Er hatte nicht mehr die Kraft, sich zu bewegen.  
Er schloss die Augen und hörte, wie Heikki das Bad verließ. Nasse Schritte auf den Fliesen, fast lautlose auf dem Teppich. Sein Herz beruhigte sich nicht.  
Sebastian kniff die Augen noch fester zusammen, als das Nachtlicht anging, fühlte sein Herz stocken und die Hitze in seinen Wangen. Er wollte sich wegdrehen, sich bedecken, doch Heikkis kühle Hand hielt ihn auf. Gänsehaut ließ die Härchen auf seinem Körper zu Berge stehen.

 

„Sieh mich an.“  
Heikkis Stimme war ganz ruhig, aber die Scham brannte in Sebastians Magen. Er musste schlucken und wand sich, versuchte, sich zu beruhigen, bevor er der Aufforderung folgte.

Heikki beugte sich über ihn, ein weißes Handtuch über den schmalen Hüften. Vereinzelte Wassertropfen glänzten auf der festen Haut. Der Duft nach Vanille und Zimt stieg Sebastian in die Nase. Er wagte kaum, dem Blick der klaren, blauen Augen zu begegnen.  
Was sollte Heikki nur von ihm denken?

Sebastian fühlte sich unwohl unter dem wissenden Blick, der über seinen halb entblößten Körper wanderte. Er fühlte sich so schwach im Vergleich zu dem Älteren.  
„Hat es dir gefallen?“

Heikkis Stimme war sanft und ruhig, aber trotzdem fühlte Sebastian sich nur noch verlegener, wollte nichts mehr, als sich bei Heikki zu verstecken, in seiner Nähe zu sein, ohne gesehen zu werden. Er streckte die Arme nach dem Finnen aus und war dankbar, als Heikki ihn in den Arm nahm, er sein Gesicht am Hals des Älteren verstecken konnte. Sein Herz schien seinen Brustkorb sprengen zu wollen.

Es beruhigte ihn nur wenig, dass Heikki über seinen Rücken strich.

 

„Ja.“, wisperte er heiser in Heikkis Ohr, kniff die Augen zusammen und drehte den Kopf, sodass der Ältere ihn küssen konnte. Er liebte Heikkis Küsse. Die sanften, die zärtlichen, die leidenschaftlichen. Er liebte nichts mehr, als den Finnen zu küssen.  
Er liebte es, dass er ihm jeden Wunsch erfüllte.

 

Das leise Lachen Heikkis war eines der schönsten Geräusche der Welt und es fühlte sich gut an, dass der Größere sich um ihn kümmerte. Sebastian half ihm, so gut er konnte, ließ den warmen Körper aber nicht mehr los. Er drängte sich an ihn, als Heikki ihn unter die kühle Bettdecke schob und ließ auch nicht los, als sein Zittern sich beruhigt hatte.

 

Er fühlte Heikkis Lippen auf seiner Stirn und seufzte zufrieden.  
„Schlaf gut, mein kleiner Voyeur.“

Es war liebevoller Spott und er kam von Heikki.  
Von Heikki, den er mehr als alles andere liebte.  
Nur deshalb lächelte Sebastian.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it! If you you want to feel free to comment in German, English or Spanish. :) Thanks for reading. ^^


End file.
